Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (zzzzz)/Episode 1.1
Who Wants to be a Millionaire (zzzzz) Episode 1.1 began signups on August 20, 2009. This episode was the only one that gave time for signups, since there was originally going to be a Fastest Finger round. That round was scrapped, however, and future contestants can sign up while the game is going on. The episode started on August 23, 2009, and ended on October 1, 2009. __TOC__ Game 1: TPIRmanic (Shawn) *Video 1 *''Shawn: Wow you did that!!! That's really neat!!!!!!! I'll go with A: Berlin Wall. Final Answer!'' *''Zzzzz: Thanks!'' Video 2 *''Shawn: I think I've seen this somewhere... I'll say the moon. Final Answer'' *Video 3 *''Shawn: COME ON DOWN!!!! Final Answer!'' *Video 4 *''Shawn: Donkey Final Answer!'' *Video 5 *''Shawn: Adam Lambert Final answer'' *Video 6 *''Shawn: Football for sure! Final Final Answer!'' *Video 7 *''Shawn: I'm gonna have to ask the audience.'' *''Zzzzz: Audience, we need your help! Vote here to help Shawn on his $4,000 question! Please do NOT look up the answer. Poll ends at 9:15PM on Thursday, August 27, 2009.'' *''Zzzzz: Audience results First, thanks to the 11 forum members and 2 non-forum members for voting. 92% of them voted for answer C, so I probably don't even need to know which answer you're choosing.'' *''Shawn: Well, I guess the answer was pretty obvious. I'll say C final answer.'' *''Zzzzz: CamStudio is screwing with me, so I'll have to do it in text. I'm afraid to tell you...that the 8% of the audience...was wrong. You have $4,000! *cheers* How are you feeling right now? You still have two of your lifelines left and have only 8 questions left to answer before winning the million.'' *''Shawn: I'm feeling pretty nice! Getting closer and close to that million!'' *''Zzzzz: And hopefully you'll be getting even closer with this next question! What meteor shower associated with the comet Swift-Tuttle peaked on August 11th and 12th 2009?'' **''A: Perseids'' **''B: Leonids'' **''C: Lyrids'' **''D: Arietids'' *''Shawn: I'll have to use phone a friend :('' *''Zzzzz: Who would you like to call?'' *''Shawn: I don't know who to call? Can I call yabbaguy?'' *''Yabbaguy: If I guessed I would've said B, but I'm 0% sure. Sorry, Shawn. :('' *''Shawn: Thanks, I guess. I guess I'll use my 50:50.'' *Video 8 *''Shawn: I'm gonna take a wild guess: (A) final answer'' *Video 9 *''Shawn: I can only think of Iowa, Idaho, Illionois so 3 final answer.'' *Video 10 *''Shawn: How could I forget Indiana!!!!!!! I live in Illinois!!!! Oh well, it was a great game!!!!!! And I had fun!'' Game 2: Prizes (Jon) *Video 11 *''Prizes: This is neat. I'm doing pretty well here. I don't have much to say here, except: I'm going to win the million dollars. That is all.'' *Video 12 *''Prizes: The farmer might say D about the the dog, but the dog says arf-arf. Final answer.'' *Video 13 *''Prizes: Women, final answer. I hate error messages. Don't you?'' *''Zzzzz: Yes, actually, I do.'' Video 14 *''Prizes: The Hamburglar, final answer. I'm reminded of a funny scene in'' The Simpsons, but with Krusty's, and a scary, but funny scene, with Homer. Know which one what I mean? *''Zzzzz: *is an avid'' Simpsons watcher* Yes, I think I do. :D Video 15 *''Prizes: That would be a waffle iron, final answer.'' *Video 16 *''Prizes: From watching far too many road signs when I was younger, I know the answer is Yield, final answer.'' *Video 17 *''Prizes: Alright, well Easter is in the spring. I haven't heard of Vernal Equinox, but, using process of elimination, it it the Spring Equinox. Therefore, Vernal Equinox is my final answer.'' *Video 18 *''Prizes: Couldn't be A or B because they can receive and give only their own types. AB is known as the universal receipient, so no... Alrighty, another Simpsons reference- Mr. Burns might be the universal donor, but he can only have the same type of blood has him, which, in Springfield, only Bart does; type O negative. Type O negative, final answer.'' *Video 19 *''Prizes: I don't think Palin made it up, since I've read it before in a huge joke book I have. Therefore, I know the answer is lipstick, final answer.'' *Video 20